Charlotte
Ashley Fliehr (born April 5, 1986) is an American professional wrestler. She is signed to WWE competing in their developmental territory NXT Wrestling under the name Charlotte, where she is the current NXT Women's Champion. Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment NXT Debut and Heel Turn (2012-2014) On May 17, 2012, Fliehr signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment and was assigned to its developmental territory NXT Wrestling (NXT). On August 11, 2012, she was given the name Charlotte. Charlotte made her arena in-ring debut on the January 31 episode of NXT, where she was defeated by Natalya in a dark match. Charlotte made her televised in-ring debut on the July 17 episode of NXT, where she was accompanied by her father to the ring in a winning effort defeating Bayley. On the July 31 edition of NXT, Charlotte defeated Sasha Banks. On the September 4 edition of NXT, Charlotte teamed with Bayley in a victorious outing against Aksana and Alicia Fox. On the November 6 edition of NXT, Charlotte protected Bayley from being bullied by the Beautiful Fierce Females (Summer Rae and Sasha Banks) and challenged them to a tag team match. Despite this, however, Charlotte became annoyed with Bayley's personality and began developing a villainous persona. On the following week, Charlotte and Bayley were defeated by Summer Rae and Sasha Banks in a tag team match, with the loss coming after Charlotte turned into a villainess against Bayley. During the match, the evil Charlotte attacked Bayley and caused her to be pinned by Banks. After the match ended, Charlotte laughed evilly at Bayley and joined the BFFs to cement herself as a heel. After being sidelined for months due to injury, Charlotte returned to the ring on the March 6, 2014 edition of NXT, defeating Emma in singles action. Three weeks later on the "Vengeance" edition of NXT, Charlotte lost to Natalya via disqualification. NXT Women's Champion (2014-2015) Charlotte entered the NXT Women's Championship Tournament and defeated Emma in the quarterfinals on the May 8 edition on NXT. On the following week, Charlotte defeated Alexa Bliss in the semifinals. At NXT Takeover on May 29, Charlotte defeated Natalya to win the vacant NXT Women's Championship. A week later on NXT, Charlotte defeated Bayley in a non-title match due to a distraction by the returning Summer Rae. On the July 3 edition of NXT, Charlotte and Banks defeated Bayley and Becky Lynch in a tag team match. After the match, Charlotte let Banks get attacked by Bayley, with Banks officially disbanding the team in a backstage segment. On the July 24 episode of NXT, Charlotte successfully defended her championship against Summer Rae. Charlotte successfully defended her title against Bayley at NXT Takeover II on September 11, and after the match ended, she saved Bayley from an attack by former BFF partner Sasha Banks; showing signs of a face turn. She repeated the feat on the October 2 episode of NXT in a rematch. After the match, Charlotte showed raised Bayley's arm and hugged her, completing her face turn. Charlotte then rekindled her alliance with Bayley to feud with Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch, after Lynch turned heel and attacked Bayley on October 25. She made her first appearance on the main roster on the Slammy Awards special episode of Raw on December 8, where she lost to Natalya. Three days later at NXT Takeover: R Evolution], Charlotte defended and successfully retained her championship against Sasha Banks. She repeated the feat in a rematch on the December 25 episode of NXT. On the January 14, 2015 edition of NXT, Charlotte and Natalya were defeated by Banks and Lynch. At NXT Takeover: Rival, Charlotte lost the championship to Banks in a Fatal 4-Way match that also involved Bayley and Becky Lynch, ending her reign at 258 days. She failed to regain the championship in a rematch against Banks that took place on the March 4 episode of NXT. At NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable on May 20, Charlotte teamed up with Bayley to defeat Emma and Dana Brooke. After defeating Emma and Brooke again on the July 8 episode of NXT, this time teaming with Sasha Banks, Charlotte challenged Banks to an NXT Women's Championship match, which Banks accepted. They had their championship match the following week on the July 15 episode of NXT, in which Banks retained the championship. Afterwards, the two shared a hug and Banks raised Charlotte's hand as a sign of respect. Main Roster; PCB (2015-present) Charlotte made her first appearance on WWE's main roster on the Slammy Awards edition of Raw on December 8, 2014, where she portrayed a villainess in a loss to Natalya. She made a further appearance on the December 30 episode of Main Event, defeating Sasha Banks. Charlotte made her official debut on the July 13, 2015 episode of Raw along with Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch, after Stephanie McMahon called for a "revolution" in the WWE Divas division. While Charlotte and Lynch allied with Paige, who was feuding with Team Bella (The Bella Twins and Alicia Fox), Banks allied with Tamina and Naomi, leading to a brawl between the three teams. The trio of Charlotte, Lynch and Paige was originally dubbed the "Submission Sorority", before being renamed "PCB", after the first-name initials of each wrestler. In her pay–per–view debut, on July 19, at Battleground, Charlotte defeated Sasha Banks and Brie Bella in a triple-threat match, with all members of the respective teams at ringside. The following night on Raw, Charlotte defeated Brie in a singles match. On the August 3 episode of Raw, Charlotte made the WWE Divas Champion Nikki Bella tap out in a tag team match. The three teams would ultimately face off at SummerSlam in a three team elimination match. Team Bella would first eliminate Team B.A.D., before Becky Lynch pinned Brie Bella to win the match for PCB.